User talk:Lord of the STARS
Helo, can you reply to this? never have I found a place with so much of my peoples history, can you help me find all of it and confirm it true? --. text=Greet'ns. You look like you could use some guidance. First thing you should know, the user who created that Installation 06, Eaite'Oodat, left the site a while ago, so he's not likely to add much more to that article. If you're interested in making a story taking place on Installation 06, you can make your own version of the page titled "Installation 06 (Lord of the STARS)" or "Installation 06 (LotS)", etc. However, you should be cautioned against linking to other peoples' articles without asking them first since most people have their stuff organized into big expanded universe projects. I'm sure people will look forward to collaboration, but they may have things about your article or ideas they want to change to fit with their ideas. Compromise, it goes with being a writer. Glad you're signing your talk page posts with your sig, but you might want to check it, since the link seems not to work and there's a few misspelled words. A last quick heads-up, we do have roleplays here (though we don't seem to be able to keep one going for the life of us), but we're not really a roleplay site. Although, there are RPs occasionally on the [[Halo Fanon:IRC|IRC, which is also a handy place to get feedback and talk (text?) with other users real-time. Regards, That Damn Sniper.}} That's because my sig comes from hear: http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lord_of_the_STARS so, these are all just fan fiction stories? --. text=Some are. Others are character, event, place, or weapon articles, and yet some others completely defy categorization. Essentially, it's a place where you can make Halopedia-like articles for your own original stuff.}} That explains why some recorded history hasn't happened yet. That prophesy about a war with necros, is it true??????????????????????????????? --. [[User:Lord of the STARS i may posably be the son of pirate prince, this is not confurmed. 18:12, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Of corse I'm learning fast I'm a kig-yar. humans may say first words but we learn the meaning of words in days practice our vocals then say our first sentence, what humans learn in 20 years we learn in 2 months, any gun we are introduced to we can learn how to use in 1 hour make it a hundred times better then sell it back. And yet, I can't learn to spell. Quit embarrassing when you see it, but I do spell check. so, about those necros? not that I'm scared or anything.... --. [[User:Lord of the STARS i may posably be the son of pirate prince, this is not confurmed. 18:21, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Sorry I can't do that, my patriotism is to important to me. but I will be glad to just read the articles and say nothing more.--. text=If it is your preference. There are a couple first-person written articles out there which may interest you particularly, but otherwise I recommend checking out the Good Articles list and the annals of the Annual Awards winners for some of the site's best. Good luck in your endeavors, That Damn Sniper.}} Oh, you meant don't wright articles in first person? :) no problem, I already learned that on t.h.d.w. wiki.:) http://thdf.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity But most of my articles are in the photos instead of the reverse, which as a mistake I learned later, their hard to find. --. [[User:Lord of the STARS i may posably be the son of pirate prince, this is not confurmed. 18:42, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Their are people I know hear now, maby I can give this wiki another try. But the amount of what I was doing I had no clue about was just to embarrassing. Plus I had a hard time not mixing the fan ficts with company cannon because they are so convincing. --. [[User:Lord of the STARS AKA Best pirate of the Galaxy! 22:57, August 29, 2014 (UTC)